Malnourished
by Fatal-Love
Summary: paine comes in the dark, so swift even with no eyes he wept. Le GIPPANE


Malnourished

-

Gippal heaves in drunken, saliva thick slumber with his form sprawled in between sheetfuls of cotton caresses. His hair is flattened with sweat--He's no longer brilliant but dirty like dirt like grime like _sand_. And his eyes are naked revealing the very blind and dead eye that was usually dressed up in that pretty--gorgeous eye patch but now was bare in the dark.The dark that gripped, took, and suffocated.

He's unaware of the leather and long long lovely legs ascending the stairs to his holy Al Bhed chambers of different stenches that belonged to women of all sorts. where the memory of spread legs was recycled in Gippal's head and the scent of their sex saturated the air--it was a sickly paradise that he drowned in daily.

those long legs--that had no name no taste something foreign and not desert born--stopped at the door of mahogany and soaked in the sounds of his breathing. He was waking up. That beautiful sound of leather and the smell of metal cut through the womanly odors sharply as the ladydemonwoman intruded. Gippal barely registered the fact he was awake but he knew he had a hard on and god did his head hurt. He struggled to careen his limp head to the light less door but he was alarmed at the sound of zippers unzipping and shuffling and breathing--

but he could only smile because he knew it was a woman because what else could vibrate such an intense wave of want from within his stomach. Gippal laughed haughtily and relaxed, watching as his bed dipped and a dark figure crawled closer revealing

Long long legs and dark hair and _oh god oh god_, her eyes were red.

"--Paine." He inhaled her name and shuddered as cold metal scratched his skin, causing him to jump. Her face was loose, damaged by a harsh wound along her lips and a bruise decorated her hot hot throat. Even then, he couldn't stop his cock jumping at the smell that rolled off her skin and the way she leaned on his side; pressing her breasts to his arm the way all woman do when they want something.

Her lips pressed against his ears as he tried to shake off the shivers her present brought (especially since now she wore those vinyl rich shorts )--but failed as she began to breathe into his neck as if she was telling him her darkest secret. "Gippal-Gippal-You're still drunk you dope..."Paine drawled in her sultry tone that held strong like an impenetrable fortress. The sand weathered man laughed quietly and pulled the girl on top of him, wanting and wishing to see her body swallow him and take him over. She was all legs, beautiful legs of ripe flesh that bubbled with every thing mysterious and so dark he couldn't _fucking see_--

They kissed hard and long, she grabbed at him marking every part of him with her and her gorgeous taste of death and leather and bloodshed. She didn't care about that ugly hole of old flesh behind his eye, she only cared about the screaming erection touching the insides of her thighs. Gippal pushed against her, grinding hips and body hard into her and against her fresh skin. He was stunned to stone when she began to peel off those shorts that were tight like second skin in the moonshine that weeped through his shades-

and there were bruises on her hips and down the valley of her breasts and those wounds weren't from battles but from mouths other than his. Gippal jerks up to look up at her, coming to her chest and shooting her a suspicious glance. Paine only stiffens and smiles darkly, gripping his hair and pressing his mouth to the rib-y expanse between her fleshy mounds. Gippal wants to yank away and growl at her and claim her but a presence from her skin disturbs him.

The smell of a woman lingers on her surface, fragrancing her with red lipstick and indents from long womanly nails. Leblanc only comes to mind as she dips her head low and kisses his chin.

"I want to be everything you want."

_It's a fib, she's lying to your face._ His mind screams but his body aches and he muttered with out thinking,

"But you belong to someone else."

She only laughs.

-

-

-

* * *

**a/n;** i have a fetish for paine gippal and leblanc. 


End file.
